


sudsy

by mysterywoozi (writers_haven)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff??, M/M, No Drama Soonhoon, that's all i want for them tbh, what genre is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_haven/pseuds/mysterywoozi
Summary: It's a bad time. It's a bad time, but.“Hey, come to the studio when you get the chance,” Jihoon is saying, voice gruff and grumpy in his fatigue. “I wanted to ask you about the new song–”“Go out with me,” Soonyoung says.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 236





	sudsy

It’s a bad time. It’s probably the worst time, because they’ve just dragged themselves home from a gruelling dance practice, and they’re sharing bathrooms because everyone wants to go to bed as soon as possible. Soonyoung and Jihoon had crammed themselves into this one with Chan, but he’d showered and brushed his teeth at literally light speed before trudging off to bed, so it’s just the two of them left. Which, while not uncommon, is increasingly difficult for Soonyoung these days.

Jihoon is facing away from him, scrubbing shampoo roughly through his hair. Water drips down the broad, muscled planes of his back. Soonyoung’s eyes follow one drop that slides down the whole length of Jihoon’s spine, mouth dry. Like he said, increasingly difficult.

“Hey, come to the studio when you get the chance,” Jihoon is saying, voice gruff and grumpy in his fatigue. “I wanted to ask you about the new song–”

“Go out with me,” Soonyoung says.

Jihoon snorts. “What, you don’t want to work?” he asks, still scrubbing away. “Okay, whatever, where are we going?”

“No, I mean,” Soonyoung interrupts, heart pounding wildly in his chest. “Like. A date.”

Jihoon freezes. He turns a little, just enough to look at Soonyoung over his shoulder with one wide eye. Soonyoung can do nothing but stare back, clutching his toothbrush too tightly.

Jihoon is the first to look away. “Like I said,” he grunts, reaching for a pail of water to splash over his head. “Where are we going?”

Soonyoung’s eyes nearly bug out of his head. “Um, what?” he stammers, because this can’t be right. “I– Jihoon, I just asked you to–”

“I know,” Jihoon cuts in impatiently. “And I said, where are we going?”

So. That’s. That’s a yes, right? That’s definitely a yes. Right? “Oh,” is all Soonyoung can say. He turns away, busies himself squeezing toothpaste with an only slightly shaky hand. “I hadn’t got that far. I, uh. Didn’t think you’d say yes.”

“Then why’d you ask, dummy,” Jihoon retorts, sharp tone softened by the fondness Soonyoung can hear in his voice.

Soonyoung shrugs, sticking his toothbrush in his mouth. “Let’s go play mini-golf,” he says around the toothbrush. “There’s a place near my parents’ house.”

“We’re going all the way to Namyangju for mini-golf?”

“I’ll drive.”

“Hmm,” says Jihoon. There’s another splash of water. Soonyoung braces himself for a dig at his driving skills; so far neither Jihoon nor Wonwoo have passed up an opportunity to tease him about the one time he nearly flew over a speed bump. Much to his surprise, all Jihoon says is, in a soft, gentle voice, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Soonyoung agrees, heart fluttering. “Sorry, what were you saying? Something about the new song–”

“I’ll bring it,” Jihoon tells him. “Tomorrow.”

Soonyoung grins. He looks like a lunatic with mouth full of foam, but he doesn’t much care. “Tomorrow,” he agrees, and graciously pretends not to notice Jihoon’s ears burning pink.

**Author's Note:**

> *slides the tiniest piece of soonhoon into the ao3 archive*
> 
> idk sometimes i just Need to scribble down these tiny little ideas that don't really go anywhere. long epic tales are nice, but they're terribly hard to write, so. have 500 words of whatever this is instead.
> 
> come hmu on twt @mysterywoozi if u want


End file.
